


Love and Law

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bridget Jones crossover, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, I cried six times writing this, I love messing with people, Lawyer, Pain, Swearing, always fun, sherlock crossover, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: A/N: So got the inspiration for this by watching Bridget Jones's Baby (as you do) mainly from Mark Darcy being a lawyer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So got the inspiration for this by watching Bridget Jones's Baby (as you do) mainly from Mark Darcy being a lawyer.

You sat in court with your head held high as you always did, being stuck on this high profile case meant endless amount of hours stuck in the office. You were barely home, only spending enough time to change and shower and squeeze in a few hours to sleep, you constantly worried about Sherlock burning down the house without your supervision. Lucky, John texted you updates. 

You turned to your client, Mrs Jenkins, and the other lawyer assisting yourself, none other than a Mr Mark Darcy. Mark leaned over and whispered in your ear "He's going to try and go for sixty percent."

"He can't do that..." You whispered back before the judge granted a day recess. You left with Mark and Mrs Jenkins, being greeted by a hoard of reporters and camera crews. Pushing passed them all you made your way to a car with the other two. 

"I regret the day I married that man," Mrs Jenkins huffed out and you sent a sideward glance to mark as Mrs Jenkins continued to ramble. 

The car dropped you off outside Baker Street and you grabbed onto a stack of paperwork that you had to go through whilst Mark went through another pile "I'll see you both on Friday, I'll phone you both later or you can phone me." You struggled to wave them off and struggled again getting in the door. 

You huffed your way up the stairs and barged into the living room before placing the paperwork down on the table with a thud. 

"Oh hello," Sherlock greeted with a small smile "Tough day?" He asked seeing you clearly exasperated. 

"You have no idea...Mr Jenkins is a pain in the arse," you walked though to the kitchen "Where's John?" You asked, noticing the absence of the blonde haired doctor. 

"Right here!" He greeted you "Ohh," he narrowed his brow "Tough day?" 

You let out a snort of laughter under your breath "That noticeable? And yes it was...like ever other day." 

"I guarantee you this case if going to last for a year and two months," Sherlock smirked and placed down the blowtorch he had in his hand. 

You shook your head and pointed at him accusingly "Don't even joke about that."

"I wasn't joking," he told you with a deadly serious expression, one which you rolled your eyes at and let out a sigh. 

"I'm going for a shower," you told the two and jumped into the bathroom. You turned on the water and let the warm liquid cascade over your skin, letting your aching feet soak in the water to ease the pain. Being one of Britain's finest lawyers did take its toll. As you emerged from the steaming bathroom you heard a new voice in the flat, one that always could make your heart skip a beat. 

"She said yes!" The voice said and you blinked as your once excited eyes glazed over with confusion. 

"Said yes to what? Who?" You peered around the corner and held tightly on to your dressing gown. You couldn't help but smile when you saw Greg and Sherlock noticed this...every single time. 

"Rachael," he said full of enthusiasm that seemed a bit too fake "I asked her to marry me and she said yes." 

His smile was laced with sombreness, but you didn't notice, you were being engulfed by pain and heartbreak. 

"Oh," you managed to croak out "Well congratulations!" Your eyes filled with tears while your smile showed no sadness. You gave him a quick hug and pulled away a little shakily, your legs were sure to give way any moment now. 

Your phone rang and your eyes lightly closed, that ring was either a curse or a gift at this moment in time...you suspected the latter. It would give you an opportunity to walk away from the man who crushed your heart with his bare hands. He had no idea he was doing it either. 

"Sorry, I have to get that." You walked over the table and picked up the phone "Hi Mark,"

You subconsciously smiled saying his name and Greg's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "Yes I've got the case file, give me a moment..." You trailed off and walked to your room. The three men in the flat listened as your voice grew quieter before it was gone entirely. 

"I should pop up and tell Mrs Hudson," Greg sent the duo a thin lipped smile and John walked up with him, leaving Sherlock in the kitchen. 

Sherlock gingery made his way to your room and pressed his ear to the door, you had finished your phone call. He let himself in and you jumped hearing the door lightly shut. Quickly wiping away your tears you turned to Sherlock with a smile "I'm just happy for him," you told the consulting detective. 

"No you're not..." He softly spoke and sat on the edge in your bed beside you "It's not too late-"

You cut him off with a dry laugh "Oh for Christ sake Sherlock he's marrying her! Course it's too late!" 

He opened his mouth to speak again but your phone rang again with the name 'Mrs Jenkins' flashing across it. "I have to take this," you told him and he left without saying anything else. 

\----------  
_Six months later_

"You were probably right about this case lasting for a year and two months..." You sighed out and placed your head in your hands. 

Sherlock raised a brow "What do you mean _'probably'_? I'm always right," Sherlock smirked and you rolled your eyes as you sat with him with a cup of tea in your hand as you went over more paperwork. Sherlock cleared his throat and motioned for you to look behind your shoulder. 

"Oh!" Your eyes widened with surprise "Mark! What are you doing here?" You asked standing up and motioning him to come though to the kitchen. 

"Sorry to intrude, the woman, Mrs Hudson I believe, told me to just come up. I have something I think you should see, it couldn't wait." 

You nodded and turned to Sherlock who was looking at the two of you intently, he was staring at Mark a little too much "Uh Sherlock this is Mark Darcy, Mark this is Sherlock Holmes" you introduced the two. 

"Ah Mr Holmes, pleasure to finally meet you," Mark extended his hand and Sherlock lightly shook it. 

"Divorced," he muttered out. 

"Stop it," you warned. 

Mark raised a brow "What?" 

"Nothing!" You smiled "What was it you wanted to show me?" Mark pulled out some paperwork showing Mr Jenkins suspicious bank transitions to overseas accounts. He was shifting his money. 

You and Mark were so engrossed in conversation you didn't even notice another presence behind you until the person lightly coughed "Greg...hey," you smiled, a little broken, you were still recovering from the news he broke six months ago. 

"Eh hi," he looked at Mark a little wary "I just came to give you this and one for John too." Greg handed you and Sherlock an envelope, you opened it and your heart and stomach sank seeing the wedding invite inside it. 

"Thanks," you tried to make your smile seem genuine before glancing to mark who seemed slightly out of place "Oh god where are my manners?! Greg this is Mark Darcy, he's the lawyer working alongside me for Mrs Jenkins case. Mark this is Greg Lestrade, he's a detective inspector at Scotland Yard." You tossed down the envelope on the table and Sherlock raised both brows at your actions as the two other men shook hands, their grip a little too tight as if they were subconsciously fighting for dominance in front of you. 

"Nice to meet you," Mark grinned "Sorry but I have to go, see you tomorrow Y/N." Mark kissed you on the cheek goodbye, something he never did, a wave of confusion took over your face whilst a look of anger dominated Greg's. 

"How's the wedding planning going?" You asked Greg, pretending to actually care. 

"Eh it's alright yeah," he muttered out and scratched the back of his head. 

Sherlock finally spoke up "If there's anything I've learned from Y/N's case it's that there is nothing in love, just money nowadays..." You turned to him and looked at him if he was going a second head. 

Greg growled under his breath "Yeah well thanks for those insightful words, Sherlock." Greg's sarcastic time made you snigger and he felt a flutter in his chest knowing he was the one that just made you smile. "Anyway I have to go, see you both later." 

The DI left and you skimmed your eyes over the date of the wedding...it was seven months from now. You let out a sigh and Sherlock pursed his lips "It's not too late you know." 

Your eyes flickered up to Sherlock before they returned to your work "Yes it is." 

\----------  
_Seven months later_

"I could use this case is an excuse," you told Sherlock as you paced about your room "It would be believable!" 

"Y/N..." he warned "You've agreed to go. He'll be disappointed if he doesn't see you there." 

" _Disappointed?_ Sherlock I am fucking devastated!" You raised your voice and tried to hold back the tears and not ruin your makeup. Sherlock looked to the floor as you continued to unleash the feelings that had been harbouring inside you. From the heartbreak Greg had instilled in you to the stress of the case, Sherlock let you toss it all at him because you needed an output and you were always there for him. It was time he did the same. "Sherlock, I love him! There are you happy?! I said it! I love Greg and I'm supposed to go to his wedding and watch him with another woman as they commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives?! Yeah! Fuck that!" You plopped yourself down on the bed and let out a long sigh, feeling a sense of relief telling the consulting detective all that. 

"I understand," Sherlock whispered out and kneeled down in front of you "But he's your best friend and he _needs_ your support. Don't give up on your friend, you haven't gave up on me or John yet have you? Be the bigger person, Y/N." You blinked and softened your eyes hearing Sherlock's words. Never did you think he'd be so sensitive. 

Letting out a defeated sigh you told him "Only if you sit up at the back with me, I don't want to be near the front." 

\---

"I can't see a thing," Sherlock complained as he craned his neck up. 

"Good," you huffed out "I hate weddings." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes "No you don't, you just hate this one."

He was right. You looked to the front and saw Greg looking as handsome as ever. A pang of pain spread though your chest "I don't want to be here," tears began to well in your eyes "I'll be crying," you admitted "But not tears of happiness."

"I know," Sherlock crooned just before the wedding march began to play. You shut your eyes and opened them again widely when Sherlock grabbed your hand "I'm here for you." 

"Thank you," you softly whispered as a tear steamed down your face. You both stood at the same time as Rachael, the bride, walked in with a huge smile on her face. 

You gulped and shut your eyes again, hoping to wake up and realising that this was a horrible, warped dream. But it wasn't. 

Sherlock leaned over and whispered in your ear "You look more beautiful," he pressed a comforting, chaste kiss to York temple. 

"I can't do this," you lightly blubbered out "It feels like I'm having a heart attack Sherlock. The pain...it's too much. 

"It's not too late-"

"Stop saying that," you whispered snappishly. Of course it was too late. Everyone sat down when Rachael reached the front. John and Mary glanced around and sent you and Sherlock a concerned glance, one which Sherlock waved off nonchalantly to the pair sitting at the front. 

As the person officiating the ceremony started talking you gripped into Sherlock's hand tighter and he let you, especially when you had to physically bite your tongue when the officiator asked if anyone didn't think that Greg and Rachael shouldn't be wed, that they should speak up or forever hold their peace. 

You let out a deep sigh as Rachael said 'I do' to Greg. Your heart broke a bit more when she waited for him to say the same words. 

That's when you couldn't take it anymore. 

"I have to go-" you quickly rushed your words to Sherlock and let go of his hand, his eyes went wide and he felt his stomach sink hearing your heels clack quickly as you ran out the church. 

"I-" Greg cut himself off hearing the noise and everyone turned to see you walk out the door. As soon as you did the tears flowed freely and the sobs escaped your throat loudly. You got as far away as you could from the place and got into your car. 

When you did your phone rang, you assumed it was Sherlock but it was Mark. 

"Yeah?" Your voice broke a little. 

"Y/N? You alright?" He asked, concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine," you liked and wiped away the tears from your cheeks "What's wrong?"

"The Jenkins case, there moved the verdict to today." 

"Shit, today of all fucking days..." you muttered under your breath "Where are you?"

"On the way to the court with Mrs Jenkins. Where are you?" He asked. 

You started your car and inhaled a gulp of air, trying to calm yourself down "I'll be there in twenty minutes." 

Back in the church people started whispering to one another about your outburst, Sherlock was frantically texting you. The officiator cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention again and the church filled with silence "Well Greg, do you take this woman to be got lawful wedded wife?" 

_'Law...'_ Greg thought to himself and glanced up to the door where he just saw you run out. 

He gulped and turned to Rachael. 

"I...I..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ are flashbacks!

"I do..."

You almost crashed your car hearing Mark's words over the speaker on your phone, your heart, shattered by that point, somehow managed to break even more knowing that Mark wasn't the only person to say that today. 

"So you do think the judge will be in our favour?" You asked in an emotionless voice. 

"Course I do, our evidence is solid. We're going to win this case Y/N." 

You nodded your head as if he could see you "Alright, I'm just pulling up now-"

"I see you," Mark cut you off and you parked your car. Mark jogged over and opened the car door for you "Jesus, Y/N..." He trailed off seeing the red and pink blotches on your face and your tear stung eyes as well as the dried tear lines forked down your cheeks. You pulled down the visor in front of your head and glanced at yourself in the mirror, taking out the pressed power compact in your glove compartment and tidied yourself up. 

"I'm fine, Mark," you waved off his worries "I have a suit jacket in the boot." You stepped out and Mark looked at you, full of concern. 

"It looks like you've been just been to a wedding," his eyes wandered up and down your navy blue lace dress and the fascinator nestled in your hair, lightly laughing, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Don't," you softly whispered and fumbled around putting on the slightly crumbled jacket, you mentally praised yourself for always having one in the boot of your car as well as a briefcase with a few documents for the Jenkins case. You tossed your fascinator in and shut it over. 

A crowd of reporters and journalists surrounded the two of you and Mrs Jenkins who you were pushing forward, it wasn't advisable to answer questions until after the case. The flashing lights stung your eyes even more. 

Finally making it inside the courthouse you and Mark sat Mrs Jenkins in between the two of you as her husband entered. The judged followed shortly after "All rise,"

Everyone in courthouse stood and bowed to the judge. You glanced over to Mark and you both shared a silent nod. "I've reviewed this long and lengthy case with a fine tooth comb," the judge began "Here is my verdict..." 

\---

Meanwhile back at the church Greg was still standing there, streaming out a string of 'I's. Rachael's smile faltered a bit "Greg," she quietly said his name between her gritting teeth "Say it." 

Sherlock stood up and went after you, only to realise that your car was gone so he phoned Mycroft to try and find you. 

"Greg," Rachael hissed a little louder and Greg's mouth snapped shut. He glanced over to Mary and John who were looking out for Sherlock but also turning around to keep an eye on Greg himself. 

Greg inhaled a shaky breath "I...don't," he whispered and couldn't help but smile as repeated himself in a more confident, louder tone for the whole church to hear "I don't."

Rachael's eyes widened and her jaw slacked, Sherlock ran into the church with his ear pressed to the phone "I found her!" He screamed and everyone turned around to him, almost appalled at his loud outburst "I found Y/N, she's at court. They moved the verdict to today." He was looking in John's direction and the doctor nodded, Sherlock glanced up to Greg before rushing to a cab. 

Greg stood there still frozen in place "Rachael, I'm sor-" he was cut off as her hand came into contact with his cheek. 

"It's _her_ isn't it?" She spat out and Greg let out a sigh "It's always been her hasn't it?" 

Greg mulled over her furious words...it had always been you...

\---

 _"What's going on out there?" Greg asked coming up the stairs of 221b. Outside was teeming with press._

_"Y/N's case, attracting a lot of attention since she has been hired as the Prince of Denmark's lawyer..." Sherlock trailed off nonchalantly._

_"Who's Y/N?" Greg asked cocking a brow._

_"Our new roommate,"_ John clarified "She's a lawyer and good at it!" 

_"Oh she's taking the so called 'Hamlet case' isn't she? How's it going?"_

_"Why don't you see for yourself," Sherlock smirked and turned on the TV. You were on it with a huge smile on your face, standing in front of the distinctive black door. Greg's jaw dropped the moment he saw you, he honestly thought you were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on._

_"Miss Y/L/N..." One reporter captured your attention "How are you feeling?"_

_"Ecstatic, I had every confidence that we'd win this case. My client and I will be holding a press conference tomorrow. Thank you," you smiled and turned your back as they asked more questions, their voices eventually warping into one collective noise. You made your way up the stairs and walked into the flat with a huge grin "I did it!" You screamed with delight and danced about on the spot._

_Your smile didn't leave as your own eyes met with a brown pair filled with warmth. "H-hi..." You greeted the unfamiliar man standing in the middle of your living room._

_"Eh Hi!" Greg greeted and stuck his hand out "I'm Greg, a DI at Scotland Yard."_

_"Y/N, it's nice to meet you."_

\---

Since that day, meeting you years ago, it _has_ always been you. 

Rachael took his silence as a yes and she let out a low growl under her breath "Her!" She screamed and jabbed Greg's chest with her forefinger "That stupid poxy lawyer!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Mary stood from her seat and people's eyes locked on to her as she stormed up to the bride "Y/N is a thousand times better than you! Even more than a thousand!" Mary screamed and went to lunge forward but John was quick enough to grab her and hold the fiery blonde back. 

Greg smirked and shook his head, finally seeing Rachael's true colours...something that he should have noticed at the first Christmas party he brought her to at Baker Street. 

\---

 _"Stop fucking about with that...wait-what is that again?" You asked, exasperated and feeling a bit like Sherlocks mother, telling him to put his (highly dangerous chemical) toys down._

_"Christmas is such a waste of time," he huffed out and turned off his Bunsen burner. "We do this every year, what changes?!"_

_You rolled your eyes "Christmas is a time for family and friends! Isn't that right Mary?" You turned to your friend, she smiled and nodded in agreement whilst hanging a sprig of mistletoe between the kitchen and living room._

_Molly arrived first and then Greg arrived with a woman on his arm. You chewed the inside of your lip with frustration. So this was the one he mentioned to everyone a few weeks back..._

_"Uh hello everyone, this is Rachael!" Greg introduced her with a smile but when he saw you it faded a little. He felt guilty._

_A few hours later you walked into the kitchen to grab another drink, Greg followed you in with a small, rectangular box in his hand. He handed it to you and you ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a fountain pen with your initials on it. "You're always writing yanno 'law-ish' things," Greg smirked and you looked up to him with soft, thankful eyes._

_"I love it, thank you. I have something for you too. It's in my room, follow me..." You trailed off and he followed you. But you both froze when Mary and Molly let out an 'Ooohh'. You lightly shut your eyes and cursed under your breath, tilting your head up and opening your eyes you were both standing under the mistletoe Mary had hung earlier. You were going to kill that woman._

_Greg nervously chuckled but it died in his throat when you looked at him, if Rachael wasn't in the picture he would have given you the biggest kiss he could have mustered._

_Instead you both settled for a kiss on the cheek._

_Rachael narrowed her eyes and walked up to the both of you, pushing you out the way and planting a kiss on Greg. The DI narrowed his eyes, unhappy with Rachael's actions, seeing her tossing you to the side._

_Your heart sank and your gaze fell to the floor. You decided to go and get Greg's gift on your own. Sherlock however followed you into your room and shut the door over, not closing it completely._

_"It's not to late you know..."_

_You looked up and your eyes found the crack in the door, of course Sherlock had to leave it ajar just enough for you to see Rachael practically eating Greg's face off._

_"It is too late Sherlock."_

\---

You pulled out some paperwork and placed it on the table. Your heart almost stopped seeing the pen Greg had gotten you. The same Greg who'd be basking in martial bliss right about now, probably being drenched in tacky pastel coloured confetti.

The tears began to well in your eyes again. 

"I believe," the judge's booming voice broke you away from your thoughts "That the defendant, Mr Peter Jenkins, is guilty. I am instilling ten years minimum prison sentence for tax evasion and money laundering and as well as this all his overseas bank accounts will be placed under criminal investigation in the countries which they are situated in." 

The three of you let out a huge sigh of relief and a spark of happiness flowed through you as the judge continued to speak "Mrs Jenkins, this court awards you one million in compensation from your husband as well as granting you divorce from him." Mrs Jenkins let out a loud cheer and frantically clapped her hands. 

"Furthermore-" the judge was cut off by the doors to the courtroom opening. 

"Y/N!" Sherlock screamed out before he was held back by security. 

"Sherlock!" You said his name in a scolding tone "Oh for the love of god I'm in the middle of something here!" You hissed. 

"Y/N it's not too late! It's-get your hands off me!" He told the security guard. 

"Get this man out of here!" The judge ordered and Sherlock was dragged out kicking screaming. You let out a huff and turned to the judge. 

"I'm so sorry your honour," you bowed and sat down, more agitated than you would have liked to admit. 

"That's alright Miss Y/L/N," the judge smirked "He's a passionate man that Holmes. Anyway back to the case Mrs Jenkins you are also awarded with the house that you and Mr Jenkins both share. He will be denied all assets from this point on. Send him to the docks," the judge ordered before banging his mallet "Case dismissed." 

Mrs Jenkins, Mark and yourself let out joyful cheers and hugged one another "Congratulations Y/N!" Mark smiled and embraced you in a hug "Are we still alright for that...you know...us?" He whispered in you ear and you both pulled back, you smiled at him. 

"Of course Mark, I think we would be great together..." You admitted bashfully and he nodded with a large grin. 

The three of you left court and were greeted by nosy reporters, you all couldn't stop smiling at the outcome. "Miss Y/L/N!" One caught your attention "This is your twentieth successful case. You haven't lost a single one, firstly, congratulations. Secondly, what's your secret?" 

A soft smile tugged the corner of your mouth "I just love what I do, I'm so passionate about it. But I didn't handle this case alone...Mark Darcy," you motioned to him "He is an incredible lawyer too." 

"Will you two be working together in the future?" Another reporter asked. 

You turned to Mark and let out a huff of air as your heart began to pound against your ribcage from all the adrenaline rushing through you "Well I should hope so!" Mark nervously laughed "We are partners...as of now!" Mark wrapped an arm around your waist. 

Looks of confusion were facing the two of you "Partners?" One said "As in romantically involved partners?" 

You and Mark both blushed before laughing at the comment "God no!" You laughed out "I suppose now is as good as time as any to let you all know Mark and I are starting a law firm together. As of next week 'Y/L/N and Darcy law firm' will be starting operations!" You announced with a large smile. 

You opened your mouth to speak again but a tall, curly haired man was waving at you "I have to go, I'll see you at the press conference tomorrow yes?" You asked Mark. 

"Course, see you then!" 

"Give Bridget and little William my love!" You broke away from the reporters and over to Sherlock with a scowl on your face. "What the fucking hell was that all about Sherlock?! I was in a middle of a verdict hearing! You can't just barge in!" 

"I'm sorry but Y/N," Sherlock gripped on to your upper arms "It's not to late. It's just the beginning." 

You rolled your eyes and felt yourself being dragged down into the pit you thought you were starting to get out of "Sherlock what are you on about? And shouldn't you be at a wedding reception? Greg has married her end of-"

"He didn't." 

Your world stopped spinning. Did you just hear him right? He could be lying to try and make you feel better. 

"Wh-what?" You choked out. 

"He didn't go through with it, Mary phoned me. She, John and Greg left. Mary tried to punch Rachael when she bad mouthed you." 

You chewed your lip as a tear streamed down your cheek. 

"Where is he now?" 

\---

Greg kept his forehead pressed the cold window of his office as it rained. Again.

His office was a dreary grey colour, he didn't turn any lights on when he arrived and asked John to leave with Mary. He needed time on his own, especially after hearing that you and Mark were now partners. He turned off the car radio the one the interview was being streamed to not wanting to hear anymore after making his own assumptions. 

He'd lost you to a man who would probably make you happy. 

Greg didn't realise however that you and Mark were only business partners and nothing more. Mark had his own family. 

"I'm a stupid poxy lawyer then?"

A halfhearted, light laugh made Greg turn around and made his mouth gape. "After winning twenty cases consecutively, I think I'm a bit better than that..." You joked. 

Greg stood in the same spot, he could move, every bodily function of his shut down. The blue, grey colour from the weather outside enhanced your features beautifully. 

"When did you fall in love with me?" He asked in a low voice and you blinked, he knew how you felt. Mind you, he could have probably guessed that from your actions today. 

"The night I crashed on the couch and you placed a blanket on me..." You admitted with tears sticking to your eyelashes. 

"That was the day after the first time we met each other? The very next day?" Greg's brows furrowed. 

"I know." After you whispered that out it remained silent for a few minutes, that was until Greg let out a small laugh of disbelief. 

"I've always settled for second best," he told you "I didn't think I deserved the best things life could offer me. I mean for Christ sake I'm second best at my own job! I'm always going to Sherlock for help."

You swallowed hard as he started moving, Greg didn't think he was going to be able to put one foot in front of the other again but he was managing. "I didn't think I'd even have the privilege to be in the same room as you-"

"Why not?" You asked, cutting him off. 

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He questioned and you silently nodded "Because," he was now standing in front of you "You are one of the finest lawyers in the world and the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Rachael was my second best, but I wanted you. The first good thing in my life." 

He placed his hands on the back of your neck and you moved with his actions as he brought your lips to his own. 

Years. Years you waited for this moment and it was everything you had ever imagined, if not _more._

He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead to yours "I don't want second best anymore," he whispered against your lips. 

"You never deserved second best in the first place..." You trailed off and gingerly pressed your lips to his again, you couldn't get enough of the feeling of his skin against yours. 

"You and Mark aren't..."

"No, he's got a lovely wife and an adorable baby boy. We're just partners in law. That's all." You told him and you felt him relax. 

"I love you," he admitted kissing you again. 

You smiled at the DI. The man who'd dedicated his life to the law just like you. "I love you too."

You loved the law and the law loved you back. He would never stop enforcing that.


End file.
